Purple Heart Lane
Purple Heart Lane is the 14th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. This chapter shows the famous battle that took place in Purple Heart Lane near Carentan. It also introduced new characters to the team. Summary An open causeway is the only path to Carentan. The last bridge into town is secured by a Belgian gate and covered by machine guns... Plot With St. Come secured and their flank dealt with, the 101st Airborne can carry the main assault through the causeway that leads to Carentan. However, the causeway is heavily defended from artillery, snipers and occasional paratroopers. Baker managed to reunite the rest of the squad and joined the assault. Rivas was hit on the throat by a sniper and slowly dying before comforted by Corrion. Baker's squad soon engage the Germans and push forward until reaching under the bridge where Cole and his battalion are waiting. Cole is dumbfounded with the little reinforcement provided for the assault and decide the need to charge through the causeway. While charging, the assault is under heavy fire from Germans opposite from the marshes that weren't drained yet. Baker's squad cross the causeway safely using the 4 Fs. As they reach the bridge with men crossing one by one, they are caught fire by a nearby machine gunner. Baker's squad forced to take out the MG in order to cross the bridge blocked by a gate. Baker's squad under much difficulty managed to kill the MG and its defenders. As they cross the bridge, they are ambushed by German bombers who bombed the bridge, killing or wounding many soldiers on the bridge. Objectives Advance to Bridge 4 on the causeway The only route to Carentan is along the deadly causeway. Stay on the low ground and behind cover to avoid the enemy snipers. Transcript Baker's introduction When you're under fire, there's really only one thing on your mind. Survive. I ran faster than I ever ran in my life, and I was carrying thirty pounds of gear. Somehow your brain starts to rationalize - just get down this road Matt Baker. Just get down this road and you'll be going home. It's only once you stop running that you start to wonder... Will any of us actually return home? Alive? Conflict Private Johnny Rivas is grabbing his neck as though he were being strangled or suffocated. The reason for that is because a sniper from long distance had somehow shot Rivas in the neck, piercing his jugular vein; Immediately following the shot, Rivas dropped to the cold, hard ground and started to squirt out splatters of blood. Thus, small arms fire was exchanged between Baker's squad and the sniper's squad. Everyone was firing except Baker and Corrion, who had taken Rivas and themselves out of the line of fire and took refuge behind a large hedgerow. They began tending to Rivas's wound. Corrion: Come on Rivas. Look at me buddy. Look at me! Hartsock: Shot wasn't far off! We gotta move! Corrion: He's not even dead yet. Hang on! Hartsock: Obi, Zanovich... Hartsock paused, looking back at Corrion and Baker who were still treating Rivas's wound. Hartsock: Let's move! Corrion: What are you doing? Hartsock: I'm saving your ass! Baker and Corrion looked back at Rivas. His arms were no longer around his neck. There was no movement, no gasping for air whatsoever. Corrion: Fuck. Let's go. Corrion checked Rivas corpse one last time before he grabbed his Thompson submachine gun and started following orders. Baker and his squad fights the Germans in the area. He uses a M1903 Springfield Sniper Rifle to help himself. After the fight, the paratroopers move under a bridge and see Lt. Col Cole and more paratroopers Cole: This is it!? ONE SQUAD!?! Well, shit. Today is a good day to die. If we need to go along this causeway, we need to lay down suppressive fire. Alright, go! All paratroopers are moving along the causeway and lay suppressive fire. Bodies from the previous charging platoon are seen and one paratrooper is killed on the run this time most likely not from 3rd Platoon Cole: Stay with me! Lay it on! Suppressing fire! Covering fire! Let's keep up the fire! Baker reaches the end of the causeway. Lewis: If you want to you live, you better suck it in and squeeze through that gate! Two paratroopers are killed by a MG-42. Lewis: They set up a MG on our right flank. Sergeant go take it out. Baker takes his squad, flanks the MG and killed the person manning it. He returns to the Belgium Gate. Baker: Desola, stay low and go! Desola: '''Moving! Seconds later, two Stukas (German bombers) was strafing the paratroopers. '''Baker: Desola! The Stukas drop bombs on the paratroopers, making Baker unconscious. Chapter ends. Characters * Lieutenant Colonel Robert G. Cole * Sergeant Matthew Baker (Playable) * Sergeant Craig Lewis (KIA) * Corporal Samuel Corrion * Corporal Joseph Hartsock * Private First Class Stephan Obrieski (does not have scripted lines) * Private First Class Harry Wheaton (does not speak) * Private First Class Thomas Zanovich (does not have scripted lines) * Private Boyd (does not speak, KIA) * Private Michael Desola (does not have scripted lines, KIA) * Private Richard Doe (does not speak) * Private Dale McCreary (does not have scripted lines) * Private Reece Jameson (does not speak) * Private Johnny Rivas (does not speak, KIA) Weapons American Weapons * Springfield M1903 (Scoped) * M1A1 Thompson * M1 Garand (Pick Up) German Weapons * Kar 98k * StG 44 * MG 42 Teams Fire Team: * Cpl. Hartsock - B.A.R. M1918 * Pfc. Zanovich - M1 Garand * Pfc. Obrieski - M1 Garand Assault Team: * Cpl. Corrion - M1A1 Thompson * Pvt. Desola - M1 Garand * Pvt. McCreary - M1 Garand Extras Belgian Gates - Easy A "Belgian Gate" is a very heavy, anti-tank barrier made of metal and mounted on wheels. This gates were used in Belgium to block German armor in 1939-1940. The Germans recovered and used the gates as obstacles in Normandy. This rare photo shows the Bridge 4 gate in Carentan. Photograph courtesy of Lt. John Reeder, via M. Bando. This is the gate on Bridge 4 of Purple Heart Lane in the game. In June, 1944, Lt. Col. Cole pushed men through under fire, one at the time. Purple Heart Lane, Then and Now and In Game - Normal Discovered at the US National Archives, this is a soldier's sketch of the causeway leading into Carentan from the North, "Purple Heart Lane." A photograph of the same causeway, 60 years after the invasion. This is the section between Bridge 3 and Bridge 4. The causeway in Brothers in Arms. A rare, color photograph of Purple Heart Lane from 1944. This photograph was taken in the fall - the fields have dried a bit and the grass is browning. Museum Collaboration and Endorsement - Difficult The VFW is a vital institution with a proud history and a valuable legacy. Learn more about the Veterans of Foreign Wars at www.vfw.org. "The VFW believes that Brothers in Arms will help us reach our goal of increasing awareness about the sacrifices of veterans," ..."Video games are the new medium for storytelling and Brothers in Arms accurately depicts the contributions made by veterans and their families during World War II." The Patton Museum in Fort Knox Kentucky has an unrivaled collection of armored vehicles throughout history. Learn more about the Patton Museum at www.generalpatton.org. Endorsement by the Patton Museum Foundation, Inc. "Brothers in Arms, Road to Hill 30 is a new video game from Gearbox Software that set in World War II during the tumultuous days of June 1944 and the invasion of Normandy, France. This exciting game tells the compelling story of a squad of paratroopers on D-Day and recreates WWII tactical combat in a way never before seen in a video game. Brothers in Arms is authentic to the fine detail. It is more than a game: it is an immersive experience that tells an important story of the heroes of the "Greatest Generation." In all aspects: authenticity, tactics and story, Brothers in Arms is a worthy tribute to the soldiers who fought for freedom in WWII." The National D-Day Museum in New Orleans is an invaluable resource that is expanding into the National World War 2 museum. Learn more at www.ddaymuseum.org. Several other museums have either directly assisted development of Brothers in Arms or were used as resources and references to ensure the authenticity of the game. Purple Heart Lane Official After Action Reports - Authentic A page from the After Action Reports detailing the push down the causeway that become known as "Purple Heart Lane." Close-up on the hand-drawn diagram of the causeway from the After Action Reports. What complicated the approach was the causeway itself: Being the only line of approach and straight and narrow, it comprised a defile along which the attacking infantry had to expose itself to fire from front and both flanks. Snipers might hide in the reeds on either side. Artillery could put the causeway under fire for its entire length. From the solid ground beyond the marshes, automatic guns could be disposed along the crests and hedgerows, so that they could be sweep the road and its embankments. These were the chances which had to be taken. After dropping its bombs - or so the men along the causeway thought - the enemy plane went right on down the position, blistering the column with machine gun bullets... ...saw clearly that two German planes had crossed above the column at right angles to one another in a split second. The plane which had dropped the bombs had flown across the marshes... Gallery Purple Heart Lane PC LS.jpg|PC Loading Screen Trivia *Cole and Baker's squad of ten are the only ones charging in the game, compared to the 50 or more who actually participated (the rest of the battalion followed later). *Only a few men are hit when two Stuka dive bombers strafe the causeway, versus the 30 or more who were actually harmed, not to mention that the bombing actually occurred at bridge number 3, rather than at bridge 4. *Corrion, Hartsock, and Baker are the only ones who do not carry M1 Garands unless the player picks up Rivas' M1. *Ironically, the loading screen dictates the characters who will die during this chapter. Difference in the PS2 version * Even if Rivas is dead, his name and rank tag still shows up. * Red and Obrieski is part of the Assault Team. On the other hand, Corrion and Zanovich are in the Base-of-Fire team. * Sgt. Craig Lewis' rank does not flash, but he's labeled as an Assault Team. * Desola didn't appear until the end of the mission. * For an odd reason,Desola has Baker's head model at the end. * The cutscene of German Junkers (Stukas) arriving are shown in a different angle. * McCreary and Courtland are not present. * Cole, Muzza, Jameson, and Locke are a part of an Assault Team. ru:Дорогой_Пурпурного_сердца Category:Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30 Chapters Category:Road to Hill 30